youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Fugazi Firefight
Mission Description The President has ordered Whiskey Team: Dark Horses to lend the Afghanistan armed forces a hand to protect the American and Chinese embassies from further attack. Al Qaeda has taken advantage of US troops being withdrawn from Afghanistan, and are stationing a Coup d'état on the government there. Dark Horses, your role in this skirmish will be to infiltrate the compound of Al-Nadir, the identified second leader of Al Qaeda, find his plans then liquidate him. Do this quick and clean, as always, and make it to extraction by morning, Godspeed. Chapter 1: Griffen There is dust in my eyes, as I lay kneed on the pavement. I'm trying to come to, so I grasp my hands over my eyes for a second. I release my grip and take a gaze at something tugging at my boot from behind. I turn and realize it is an Afghanistan foot-soldier, separated from his legs and viciously shouting at me. Everything I hear is muffled and echoing, badly causing my head to pulsate. As my hearing recovers, I'm grabbed from the front and turned back around. "Ambush! We've got to get out of the kill zone! Let's move!" It was Wallcroft, pulling me from the collar to a safe spot as I slipped in and out of consciousness. I could barely hear him, and my feet wouldn't budge, so I just lay numb as I was heaved to a stop against a low wall. He ripped my radio out of my pocket and hit the AC button. "C-130! C-130! We need Evac from extraction point three! Requesting Hercules pick-up! Under heavy fire from Charlie around the rooftops!" The sudden sound of an air blast and ripple shatter our ears, snapping me into a flight - mode. We desperately stand and try to dive behind more cover, but we were too late. It hit. My sight is blurred and hindered, and a slight ring of shell-shock silence out everything. It seems as though the world has slowed-down, but then I come to. "Griffen, help!" Chapter 2: Wallcroft I lie back and feel a full surge of pain cover me. A slab of the wall has crushed my leg. I look over my shoulder to see Griffen in a half-conscious state. "You OK...Mate?" he mutters from his lips. "My leg, it's jammed! Help me here!" I plead. He tumbles to his side and enters a crawling position, and slowly pulls himself to my side. "Hold on, I'll get you outta there mate," he coughs out before ramming his full force into the debris, forcefully lifting it off. A large sting of pain shuffles up my leg, through my spine. I cannot move it alone, so he reached down and heaved it out. "Arrgh Haaaaaa!" I scream out, even though I try my hardest to muffle myself. I reach for the radio again and try for Hercules. "Niner Niner C-130 actual, do you read?, I repeat, do you read?" Static greets me on the other line, and I toss the radio away from me and place my head in my hands. Griffen suddenly passes out again, and I notice the sound of the firefight getting louder outside. We have to move. "Let's go, Zande!" I shout, grasping his collar and dragging him out of danger again, onto the hard gravel outside. I am able to rise to my feet, and I drag him over my shoulder about five meters before another RPG burst in a large explosion. We are both hit by the blast, and the world seems to dissolve before my eyes. Chapter 3: Category:Battle Category:Call Of Duty Fanfictions Category:Team Whiskey